Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Dark of Love". Plot (Many minutes later, Mumble and Phoenix were sent to an alien ship) *Mumble: Hello? *Phoenix: Where are we? *Mumble: Nothing to see is everything is doomed. *Phoenix: Is anyone there who can help us? (Two aliens, known as humans are coming to check out the penguins) *Mumble: Oh no! *Phoenix: Not the pointy thing! (One of the aliens has a point thing to check out the penguin) *Mumble: We should get out of there. *Phoenix: I'm with you! Let's get out of here! (Two aliens caught the penguins into a cage) *Mumble: Oh no. (Back at the war) *Female Chinstrap: Fire! (Snowballs were shooted at the emperors) *Gloria: Face the glory of fear! *Male Chinstrap: Aah! *get hit with a snowball* (Noah was fighting with the little penguins) *Little Penguin #1: You blame on us! *Little Penguin #2: You fool us! *Noah the Elder: Love is in the air! *slap the little penguins* *Little Penguin #3: Ouch. (Back at the alien ship, there were penguins being caged with the scientists) *Mumble: Oh no, what are they? *Phoenix: There adelie penguins caged, but were the only emperors around. (Mumble and Phoenix were stacked on their cages while the two aliens left) *Mumble: We have to do something. Everyone? *Adelie Penguin #1: I hate my life. *Adelie Penguin #2: I want to go home. *Adelie Penguin #3: Three years of life. *Mumble: How can we escape? *Phoenix: Yeah, how can we escape? Can you penguins help us find a way without the humans coming after us? *Adelie Penguin #4: Don't worry, i'll get out of there. (Adelie Penguin #4 got out of the cage and try to find a way to free all of the penguins) *Mumble: Come on, i have to stop Glory soon. *Phoenix: And i need to save Antarctica. *Adelie Penguin #4: I found it, the keys! (Adelie Penguin #4 got the keys and begin to release the penguins out of there) *Mumble: Now, let's escape this ship. (Mumble, Phoenix and the adelies are running to find a exit but the penguin capturer found the penguins walking as they run from the penguin capturer chasing them) *Mumble: It can't be! *Phoenix: Now, we're outside. (All of the penguins jump out of the ship and escaped into the water) *Penguin Capturer: No! You will pay! (All of the adelie penguins along with Mumble and Phoenix swim in a group) *Phoenix: Okay, we all have to stay in a group. *Adelie Penguin #1: We're going to Antarctica. (In Antarctica, everything was melted from the clouds, breaking the mountains) *Glory: Now, darkness is filled, no one can beat me now. *Dark-Eye: This time. I can do whatever i want. *Glory: Master, i can't believe, that Mumble is bringing many penguins with him. *Dark-Eye: What? (Mumble and the whole group of 31 penguins are heading into the ship) *Mumble: Stop right there! *Glory: Mumble HappyFeet! I thought you were dead! *Lovelace: We are in Glory's control. *The Dark 'Guin: As everyone waring, you can not defeat us all! *Will: Form this ship into a battlefield. (The water is draining and the ship was about to break and transform the whole ship into a huge battlefield by making it into a cliff) *Glory: HA HA HA HA HA! NOW, YOU NEED TO FACE US! *Adelie Penguin #1: But my group can defeat you all. *Dark-Eye: Now, dark covered light into dark love! *Phoenix: It is you who will pay for the damage that you've done! You are going down, and your minions will once again be our friends, lovers and children! *Dark-Eye: Now, you must face us! (The battle begin when Mumble's friends fight againist the Adelies. Mumble and Phoenix battle againist Mumble and Phoenix) *Mumble: *punches Glory* *Glory: Ouch! *Dark-Eye: *uses his dark beam on Phoenix* Ha! Ha! Ha! *Glory: Now, you won't forgive us! We can do whatever we want! *Dark-Eye: YOU WANT EVERYTHING! *Phoenix: Yeah, everything that is rightfully ours back! *Glory: Now, no one can listen to you, even you want defeat. You need DEFEAT! *The Dark 'Guin: Glorry is correct. *Mumble: No, love is locked, everything is broken. *Glory: Your good old days has ended. You need to find a new home. *Dark-Eye: Glory, destroy Mumble's friends. All of them. *Glory: You said WHAT?! *Dark-Eye: NO! I CARE WHAT I NEED TO CARE! *Glory: JUST STOP IT, THEY'RE IN MY SIDE! *The Dark 'Guin: DO IT WHAT YOUR MASTER SAID! *Glory: You little fool. You came from Penguin Hell. (In a little flashback in Penguin Hell, Dark-Eye created the Heart Stone) *Glory: You kept everything including dark. (Flashback ends) *Glory: Now, make me dead. *Dark-Eye: NO! I HAD ENOUGH! *Glory: Dark 'Guin, kill this freak out of there! (The Dark 'Guin uses his magic powers to make Dark-Eye go up and stare at him) *Dark-Eye: Stop, doing that! *The Dark 'Guin: Goodbye, same old friend, will never appear again. *Dark-Eye: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (Dark-Eye exploded himself and fades into his death) *Mumble: No. *Phoenix: Do you think of losing your friend? *Glory: That was not funny. I kill him with the Dark 'Guin. I can do whatever i want. *Ramón: Say so. *Lovelace: If you believe. *Mumble: Guys, only two can be defeated if we can. *Phoenix: I do have another friend. His name is Feather. He is a fusion of an emperor and Adelie penguin. Anyway, with how this dark love is going around, it should not be that way. We make love on our own. That is how it's supposed to be. If Glory would just accept what I have said, all of Antarctica would be a better place. I'm saying this from my heart. I'm saying what I believe. *Glory: No! That Feather guy is nothing than a person. *Adelie Penguin #1: The Dark 'Guin controlled Glory and not the Great 'Guin? *???: I will destroy that monster. *Mumble: A hero who was never controlled. (The real Feather appeared when he defeated one of Mumble's friends and defeated Glory in battle) *Feather: You care about the love? *Glory: *in evil voice* NO! I NEED TO DESTROY ANTARCTICA! *Feather: YOU'RE FINISH! (Feather uses the power of light and defeated Glory by the power of the wings. After defeating him, Glory was reformed to good and uncontrolled when his wings are burned and pink dusk were appearing by him) *Feather: Don't blame him. Blame the Dark 'Guin. *Mumble: Wow, i never seen one of those like Sven. *Phoenix: Hey there, long time, no see. *Feather: I know you, you're the penguin that has caused the fish to escape from your feet. *Mumble: No! Destroy the Dark 'Guin! *Feather: I will when i- (The light was appearing when Glory gained full heath and his wings grow back when he is ready to defeat the Dark 'Guin) *Glory: YOU ARE NO MORE! *The Dark 'Guin: What? (Glory dashed into the Dark 'Guin and ended up being killed by his wings when the power of pink returned everything back to normal. Everyone who was controlled by Glory is no more. Antarctica changes the way it was suppose to be when Adelie-Land returns again) *Mumble: The sky is blue again! *Feather: Now, let's deal with Glory. *Glory: No! Dark-Eye and Dark 'Guin controlled me into bad. I lived in Penguin Heaven. *Mumble: Penguin Heaven? *Glory: Yes, a different world where good penguins die and go to the other world. *Mumble: So Glory, you're not joining us? *Glory: No, thanks for everything. You done very well and helped me to stop the Dark 'Guin for causing all the dark. *Feather: Take care of your new wings. *Glory: I know, goodbye all. (Glory flies off and returned to Penguin Heaven) *Mumble: Now, we saved everything around Antarctica. *Will: So Mumble, where is the ocean? *Bill: Yeah, we need air. *Mumble: You are stepping on ice. It is water. *Phoenix: That was it suppose to be. *Mumble: Yeah, everything is back to normal. TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST PART OF THE STORY Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories